In the microelectronics industry as well as in other industries involving construction of microscopic structures (e.g. micromachines, magnetoresistive heads, etc.), there is a continued desire to reduce the size of structural features. In the microelectronics industry, the desire is to reduce the size of microelectronic devices and/or to provide greater amount of circuitry for a given chip size.
The ability to produce smaller devices is limited by the ability of photolithographic techniques to reliably resolve smaller features and spacings. The nature of optics is such that the ability to obtain finer resolution is limited in part by the wavelength of light (or other radiation) used to create the lithographic pattern. Thus, there has been a continual trend toward use of shorter light wavelengths for photolithographic processes. Recently, the trend has been to move from so-called I-line radiation (350 nm) to 248 nm radiation.
For future reductions in size, the need to use 193 nm radiation appears likely. Unfortunately, photoresist compositions at the heart of current 248 nm photolithographic processes are typically unsuitable for use at shorter wavelengths.
While a photoresist composition must possess desirable optical characteristics to enable image resolution at a desired radiation wavelength, the photoresist composition must also possess suitable chemical and mechanical properties to enable transfer to the image from the patterned photoresist to an underlying substrate layer(s). Thus, a patternwise exposed positive photoresist must be capable of appropriate dissolution response (i.e. selective dissolution of exposed areas) to yield the desired photoresist structure. Given the extensive experience in the photolithographic arts with the use of aqueous alkaline developers, it is important to achieve appropriate dissolution behavior in such commonly used developer solutions.
The patterned photoresist structure (after development) must be sufficiently resistant to enable transfer of the pattern to the underlying layer(s). Typically, pattern transfer is performed by some form of wet chemical etching or ion etching. The ability of the patterned photoresist layer to withstand the pattern transfer etch process (i.e., the etch resistance of the photoresist layer) is an important characteristic of the photoresist composition.
While some photoresist compositions have been designed for use with 193 nm radiation, these compositions have generally failed to deliver the true resolution benefit of shorter wavelength imaging due to a lack of performance in one or more of the above mentioned areas. Thus, there is a need for photoresist compositions that are imageable with shorter wavelength radiation (e.g., 193 nm ultraviolet radiation) while possessing good developability and etch resistance.